Finally Home
by CommunicationSkills
Summary: Kensi is finally home from the mission with Granger. Takes place at least 3 months after they leave. Post 5x10.


**First story for NCIS:LA so bare with me. Had to get this out of my ****system. Just needed a happy ending. Might make this into a Two-shot.. or a Three-shot if i feel like it. Hope you like it! R&R**

**Disclaimer**:Disclaimed

The Frozen Lake.

Drabble.{Kensi comes home}

It's finally here. Finally coming home. Too many months away from the team, from home, from _Deeks._ I just can't wait any longer. It only took a second to decide that i'm going to ops rather than my apartment. Even though it might be nice to have a hot shower and change out of my torn up should I even call them clothes. Never really had time to change and shower out there. Since it is still early the team should still be at work. As I drive into the parking lot I jump out of the car a little too fast to be considered normal. Since no one but Granger knows I'm back today seeing me might come as a shock. As I walk through the doors I stop a take a deep breath, realizing im finally home. I start walking to the bullpen to see Callen and Sam bantering as usual.

"Come on G. We went through this. Tattoos are not for you." Sam says.

"Really? This conversation again?" I say standing in front of them. They both stare at me for a few minutes. Probably looking for any injures. Which they probably found considering I have a lot. They finally meet my eyes.

"Kensi" Callen breaths out. "Oh my god Kensi!" he yells jumping out of his chair and running towards her and hugs her so tight she cant breath. I try to cover a hiss of pain in my ribs but its no use he sees right through it. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine" I tell him. "Sam." I continue. "Can I have a hug?" he then snaps out of his daze a hugs me so gently yet hard it's comforting. "I missed you guys so much." I say. Then Nell and Eric come running down the stairs after hearing us so fast Eric tripped a little. "Kensi!" Nell screams and engulfs me in a hug. "Hey Nell" I say. We part then I give Eric a quick hug and he says a "Welcome back" then everyone kind of looks at me. Like expecting me to tell them everything. But I ask instead "Where's Deeks?" Everyone looks at each other then I ask again "Where's Deeks?" Callen finally speaks up "Deeks always goes to the firing range about now. He left 30 minutes ago but he should be back soon"

"oh…" I say kind of taken aback by this newfound routine. Then I see him. I stand so still, frozen in this spot. Everyone follows my line of sight and see Deeks walking in then suddenly stopping midway to the bullpen when he sees me. Everyone backs up a little while we both stand there staring at each other. Then all of sudden I start running to him and jump into his arms. He spins me around a little then stops and just hugs me so tight like he is never letting go. Which I do not mind. He pulls back and looks me in the eyes and says with a grin "Welcome back Fern" I laugh a little then say "Hi Max" everyone else is watching us with such intensity it kind of gives me the creeps. But I ignore them and just focus on Deeks. Oh Deeks, The Deeks I haven't seen in over 3 months. The Deeks that was my boyfriend for like a day then we were ripped apart. The Deeks that is currently starting to lean in closer to kiss me. Which I do not object to. But before we can finally do it Hetty decides that would be the perfect moment to appear and say "Welcome back Mrs. Blye" Me and Deeks pull back slowly and stare at each other for a few seconds before I say back to Hetty "Good to be back" I smile at Deeks then he asks me if I'm ok. I Say I'm fine but he gives me a disapproving look. "I meant your injures Kensi"

"I know" he gives me another look as if saying to tell him so I do, I just come out and say it kind of fast but also looking at the whole team this time. "Three cracked ribs, One broken rib, fractured my right wrist, twisted ankle, bruised badly _everywhere_ and I have stitches on my shoulder from a gunshot wound last month." I finish and everybody is just staring at me so I continue saying "But I'm fine"

Then Deeks pokes his finger at my forehead as if he was making sure I was actually there. "Oh" he starts. "Oh your fine? Ok because that sounded really minor to me" he says sarcastically. "Well it's either that or me laying dead in a desert" I say. "Which ever you prefer"

"I'm sorry" Deeks says. "Me too" I tell him.

After that the team stays till way past closing time around the couch just talking. Talking about everything from cases I missed or hilarious undercover ops. I share a few gory details about my mission. We all talked for who knows how long until we all eventually fell asleep. Callen and Sam on separate chairs, Eric and Nell on the rugged floor, and finally me and Deeks on the sofa. Deeks behind me with his arm draped over me in a kind of protecting way and my hand intertwined with his we all fell asleep. And everything was right in the world. Our family was back together again.

**Hope that was good for you all! please review because i want to know what _you_ think! thanks for ****reading! **

**-J**


End file.
